


Jumping to Conclusions

by dragonluvr



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 13:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonluvr/pseuds/dragonluvr





	Jumping to Conclusions

Jumping to conclusions.   
By dragonluvr.

Tim walked into the mens room, not really paying attention when he heard voices.   
“I love you Anthony DiNozzo.” A male voice said.   
“I love you to.” Tony said.  
Pushing farther into the room he spied Gibbs as he kissed then held Tony in his arms. Neither man saw McGee turn and walk out of the restroom.   
Tim hurried back to his desk, quickly gathered his things and left without a word to anyone.  
Ziva looked up in time to see the tears McGee couldn't hold back as he realised the man he loved all these years didn't love him anymore. The hurt and pain in his heart was just to much, as his heart broke again. All he could think of was how Gibbs had promised never to hurt him, yet here he was tearing his heart out. Tim raced out of the building and down to his car. All the while tears streaming down his face. On the drive back to Gibbs house where the two men had lived for sometime, all Tim could think of was “ Why? Why would he do this to me? With Tony of all people.” Tim didn't know how he made it to the house but he did. Throwing the car into park Tim ran into the house, without so much as acknowledging the calls of their neighbor.   
Tim ran upstairs and quickly began to throw things into an overnight bag. He didn't know where he would go or what would happen now. He just new he couldn't stay here any longer. As Tim continued to pack, he heard his name called.   
“Tim whats wrong? Why are you packing? Where are you going?” Their kindly elderly neighbor asked.   
“I don't know. I just know I can't stay here any longer.” Tim answered.

Back at NCIS headquarters.   
Gibbs and DiNozzo came back to the bullpen.  
“Where is Tim Ziva?” Gibbs asked.  
“ I guess he went home Gibbs. What did you say to or do to him? When he left here he was doing his best to hide his tears. What were you and Tony doing I the men's room anyway?” Ziva asked concern in her voice.   
“Oh hell Tony I bet Tim walked in on us. I have to go. I have to straighten him out.” Gibbs said.  
“Go Boss I will cover for you. Go take care of Tim. I know how much he means to you.” Tony said. 

“Tony! Just what did McGee walk in on?” Ziva asked.  
“He must have seen Gibbs kiss me and then holding me Ziva?”   
“Why would Gibbs be holding and kissing you Tony?”   
“ Because Ziva! I lost my partner last night. He died in an auto accident. Gibbs was just comforting me.” Tony said tears coming to his eyes as he fought to control his emotions.   
“ I'm sorry Tony. I didn't know. I didn't know you were gay?” Ziva said. The last part bringing a smirk to her face as she remembered all the grief Tony had given Tim about loving Gibbs.   
“Yea well its not common knowledge. I would appreciate it if you would keep it to yourself.” Tony said his voice flat.   
“After all the grief you have given poor McGee. I don't think so.”  
Ziva said laughing.

 

Back at the house.

Tim sat on the bed he had shared with Gibbs so many times. Tears streaming down his face. The elderly neighbor sat next to him wrapping her arms around Tim she pulled him close. Whispering “Tell me Timothy whats got you so upset?”  
“Gibbs doesn't love me anymore. I heard him tell Tony that he loved him. After all he promised me. He said he would never hurt me. Only to find out he is in love with Tony and Tony is in love with him. I don't know what to do. I love Jethroe so much, but I can't take this. I thought he loved me.” Tim cried his heart shattered into a million pieces all over the floor.   
Neither one noticed Gibbs standing in the bedroom doorway, listening to what his anguished lover said. It broke his heart. Gibbs strode silently over to the bed and with tears in his eyes, he knelt and took both of Tim's hands in his.   
“Tim I do love you.” He whispered softly.   
Looking into his lovers tear filled eyes Tim spoke softly, “ Then why did you tell Tony you loved him. Then kiss him and hold him like you did me?” The hurt evident in the young mans eyes.   
“Timothy I didn't. What you heard was a recording of Tony's lovers last words to him. It was his voice not mine. Tony's lover died last night in a car accident. I was comforting him thats all. There is nothing between the two of us. You know how much I love you.” Gibbs whispered stroking Tim's cheek.   
“Tony's gay?” Tim asked shock evident in his voice.   
“Yes he is. Last night he lost the man he loved.”   
“Then you and he are not in love?”   
“No we're not. He knows I love you Tim and no one else.”   
Wrapping his arms around his lover, both ment let their emotions out, while their neighbor quietly slipped out and down the stairs.

They held each other for a long time, when suddenly the doorbell rang.   
Releasing McGee, Gibbs went downstairs and answered the door.   
Gibbs opened the door to find Tony standing there.  
“Tony what are you doing here?” Gibbs asked surprised.   
“ I wanted to talk to Tim, to straighten him out.”   
“It's ok Tony I told him.” Gibbs said grinning.  
“I wanted him to know I would never hurt him Gibbs. Can I talk to him please. He means so much to me and I can't stand the thought of losing him. He's like the brother I never had.”   
“Yes Tony you can talk to me. I think of you the same way and I would hate to lose you over a misunderstanding.” Tim said surprising both men who hadn't noticed his appearance.   
“Look Tim I know you love Jethroe and he loves you. More than anything. Please don't let what you saw and heard destroy what you two have. I couldn't live with myself if I thought I ruined your lives and relationship. Please don't leave Jethroe.” Tony said with tears in his eyes. His voice full of the love he had for both men.  
“Tony everything is fine. Jethroe told me about your lover dying. He told me everything. I am so sorry for your lose. If there is anything we can do for you in this your time of need don't hesitate to ask.” Tim said.   
“I won't Tim. I never understood till now what you saw in him Boss but now I do I really do. Tim your the most honest trusting, wonderful man I have ever known.” Tony said quietly.   
Turning to leave, Tim grabbed his arm and turned him into a hug which Jethroe quickly joined in on. Breaking the embrace Tony once again turned to leave.   
“Tony please stay. I would love to hear about this wonderful man you loved. Please don't go.” Tim said his voice cracking knowing how much Tony was hurting at the moment. His own pain forgotten in favor of that of his friend, and big brother.   
“You don't mind? I mean after all I put you through Tim?”   
“No Tony I think its time we all got to know each other a lot better. 

Sometime later that night Tony fell asleep on Tim's and Jethroes couch. Walking up the stairs to go to bed, Tim turns to his lover.   
“Will Tony ever get over this loss Jethroe?”   
“I think he will. With a friend and brother like you to help and support him. I will be there for him as well. I don't know what I would do Tim if I lost you.” Gibbs replied quietly.   
“ I don't know what I would do if I lost you either Jethroe. I just hope that I would have someone like Tony and Ziva to be there for me.”   
Tim said as he softly kissed Gibbs, pulling his lover down on the bed.   
That night they made love like the had never made love before.   
This was the first night of the rest of their lives. They planned on enjoying every minute of it. 

Life is short. Make the most of it. When love finds you don't squander it. Take it in your arms and hold on tightly to it. Very few of us get a chance at love let alone a second chance at it. Love that special someone with all your heart and soul. Never regret loving someone. The heart knows not color, religion, or sex. The heart loves whom it will. Don't throw it away just because you don't think you could ever love another person because of their color, religion, or their sex. Men love men whether its friendship or more. The heart doesn't care. The heart only loves.


End file.
